Winter Love
by blackshadow878
Summary: A pack of four are searching for Paradise when they run into Kiba and his pack. How will this end? Will it end in blood? Or love? OC's Kiba/OC and Tsume/OC Rated T for safty and language. Some humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so far for my post only one person reviewed…my friend. Arigato Chibi-Onee-Chan! I love you! (No homo of course XD) Anyways, here's chapter 1 of "Bloody Nights"!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain, but I do own the new pack in here. So I'll introduce them in the text and right now:**

**Yoru (means night) ~ person appearance: blonde hair with sea-green eyes; tall and thin. Wolf appearance: red and white fur with tan and black mixed into back; yellow wolf eyes; hazel-ish.**

**Kai (don't know the meaning) ~ person appearance: black hair with green eyes; average and thin; scar on neck. Wolf appearance: jet black fur; green eyes; dark scar on neck.**

**Yukio (I don't remember what it means) ~ person appearance: red, brown, orange, gray, and black hair (almost sandy colored. That's what I'll refer to his hair as) with blue eyes; tall and muscular. Wolf appearance: red, brown, gray, orange, black, and tan fur; hazel eyes.**

**Raion (means lion) ~ person appearance: red, brown, orange, gray, and black hair (referred to as sandy) with pale blue eyes; tall and scrawny. Wolf appearance: red, brown, gray, orange, black, and tan fur; pale eyes. (Yes, Raion and Yukio are twins.) **

"Regular talk" / _'Thoughts'_ / **"Wolf talking"**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Welcome New Pack!

The woods were silent and carried an eerie echo to them as four sets paws thudded against the cold ground which had been covered by snow for a while now. It was cold out as the wolves pelted through the undergrowth, searching for a nearby town that they could stay in and gather some food. The think snow has been causing them some trouble in search of Paradise, the place every wolf dreams of going to. The pack just wanted to get there safely so they could live out this long winter that seemed demeaned never to end until it destroyed everything in sight. And so far that is what it has done so far, killing everything in its path. The pack of four was just lucky that there were at least some brush left to his in.

"**Oi," One of the wolves called out, "When are going to get there, Yoru?" **

The wolf that was called its dark red head to look at the big, brawny, wolf that ran beside Yoru as they erupted from the brush. **"Soon Yukio," **Yoru called over to him, coming to halt to wait for the other two to show up.

Yoru sat down with her white paws tucked under herself with her red and black tail brushing the snow. Yukio settled himself down next to her, panting ever so slightly with his timber colored back facing her as he lay on his side.

"**What are we waiting for?"** Yukio asked gruffly, putting his head down to look up at his leader with gleaming hazel eyes.

Yoru couldn't help but giggle at his funny face in a wolfy grin with his tongue lolling out of his mouth from panting. Surpassing another fit of giggles she answered him, **"You know who." **

He just grinned at her, sitting up to look at Yoru fully, **"There really slow. Which gives us-"** Yukio started to say but was cut off by Yoru pouncing on him.

"**No way, Yukio. You're too much of a pervert,"** Yoru answered, shaking snow off her pelt.

Yukio just chuckled, standing up to shake the same snow off of his pelt before pushing Yoru with his shoulder. **"I know, but that just makes it fun."**

Yoru just rolled her eyes, walking back over to the brush where she heard some paw steps approaching them. She smelled the air, picking up the scent of her other two pack mates. Just then, two wolves stepped out of the brush. One had jet black fur with a dark gray slash on her neck with dull green eyes that reflected boredom and annoyance.

"**Sorry I took so long, but this slow poke…"** The black wolf nudged the other one beside her. He had timber colored fur that allowed him to blend in nicely in the woods, if only they weren't covered by think layers of snow. **"…Took forever to find his footing in the snow." **The black wolf glared at the other one who just gazed in front of him with those pale eyes of his that shouted 'I'm blind' to everyone, which was true.

Yoru just sighed a little, walking over to her blind pack mate and her comedian. **"Come on Kai,"** Yoru gave the black wolf a look she used when she meant business, **"You can't blame Raion."** She gave a soft glance over to the scrawny wolf next to her.

Kai just shrugged her wolf shoulders before walking off. **"Come on Raion,"** Yoru told the blind wolf, placing her tail on his back to help lead him to the town. **"We're almost there so just bear with me for a while. Once we get close however we need to change into human form…actually, everyone change now since we're not that far off. Just about ten more minutes of walking and we'll be there."** The whole pack nodded before changing to a human.

A few seconds later they were all standing beside each other in their human forms. Raion and Yukio looked about the same with long, sandy, colored hair that was scruffy with parts hanging over their eyes. The only difference between them was Raion's pale blue eyes and their clothing. Raion wore blue jeans with a green and white stripped polo along with some black converse. Yukio wore some blue jeans as well but he had on a black t-shirt and wore some blue sneakers.

The two girls were a different story of course. Yoru had light blonde hair that ended at her mid-back with sea-green eyes that spoke of kindness. She was wearing jean shorts that stopped at mid-thigh with a black tank-top that had a gray hoodie draped over her arms. To finish her outfit off, she wore some black sneakers.

Kai had black hair that was sort of pixie style that ended at her chin with green eyes that were covered by black plastic frame glasses. Along with that she had a scar on the left side of her neck caused by a katana not too long ago. Kai wore black jeans and a white button-up shirt that had a black tie around the neck and white shoes to go with it.

"Ready?" Yoru asked, noticing everyone was in their human forms. They all nodded before following their leader, well Raion and Kai followed while Yukio walked up to Yoru and slung an arm over her shoulder, earning a punch in the ribs from Yoru. Kai smirked, running up to her leader/friend, giving her a high-five.

"Nice job Yoru-chan!" Yoru just smiled at her, looking over to where Yukio was keeled over, gripping his side.

"Gee, thanks so much for your concern Kai," Yukio breathed out, straitening his back before walking beside his brother. Kai just rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at him. Yukio just glared back at her, not even noticing that they had stopped until Yukio ran into Yoru's back.

"Hey why did you stop?" Yukio asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, earning another hit in the stomach from Yoru's elbow this time. Kai laughed at this, and then noticed what she was looking at; a pack of wolves that stood right across from them, all males except one female.

'_Shit,_' Yoru thought before walking up to who she thought was the leader.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 1 done! So next chapter is gonna be out tomorrow so please wait! Oh review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's chapter 2! Arigato to my friend for reviewing, she's so awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain. I only, however, own the pack of four; Kai, Yoru, Yukio, & Raion.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **New Friends

Yoru walked up to what she assumed was the leader with silent footsteps. She was a little wary of them as she slowly walked up to a guy who had white hair in a low ponytail with fierce looking eyes that reflected annoyance towards everything. He wasn't looking at Yoru, but her pack behind him since she was walking in silence. Of course he should have scented her, but he wasn't paying attention until Yoru stood right in front of him.

"Hi," Yoru greeted, making the guy look at her with interest, "You must be the leader, ne?"

The guy's eyes narrowed, making Yoru a little worried and she stepped back a step, looking at him with distrust now. "No," He finally spoke up but in a rude voice, "He is." The guy pointed to a guy who had black hair that was a little scruffy and blue eyes that made him look mean.

Yoru blinked at him for a second before walking over to the guy in jeans. "Hi," She greeted again, "So you're the leader?"

"Hai," The guy stated, looking at Yoru's pack with some interest. "Why do you ask?"

Yoru blinked a few times, dropping her nice act, "Because I'm a pack leader as well."

He didn't look taken aback at all, but the others did. "You're a leader?" One of them in orange hair asked, walking up to her. Yukio growled at him, coming to stand behind Yoru.

"Knock it off, Yukio. This hostility isn't need now is it?" Yoru growled at him, making him back up a little, shaking his head. "Good," She spat at him. Then she turned back to the orange haired guy in front of her, "Yes I'm a leader. Why is that a surprise?"

The kid just shrugged while the only girl walked up to them, "Because it's usually a guy who leads the pack along with their mate. So is he," The girl pointed towards Yukio, "Your mate?"

Yoru's eyes widened and she almost fainted, "Hell no!"

The girl with black hair blinked once, "Then is he?" She pointed towards Raion, who was just staring out into space.

Yoru looked at the girl with utter stupidity in her eyes, "No. I don't have a mate and I don't really want one right now. I have other things to do, like getting to Paradise." With that Yoru turned away, walking over to her pack again.

Just as she reached them a little kid came out of the group and called out to her, "Wait! You said that you were going to Paradise, well we are too so maybe we could form a pack altogether." The boy offered.

Yoru turned around with a kind smile on her face, "That would be nice, but I don't think your pack leader would agree."

"Yeah," Kai jumped into the conversation, "But Yoru, it might be worth talking over in the city…once we get there of course."

"Kai," Yoru warned her not to say more.

"But come on Yoru, we could use the help. All we have is a pervert, a blind kid, a comedian, and a leader. Let's face it, we aren't the best pack out there and the large the pack the more survival will be easy. Just think about it Yoru."

And Yoru did think about it. It was true that Raion was blind, Yukio was a pervert, Kai was the comedian, and she was the leader of this wacked out group. They could be better off with them, but the leader didn't seem like the type who would allow her pack to join his, even though she did find them interesting. Even though she would enjoy getting to know that white haired guy; he seemed interesting in some way.

Yoru let out an annoyed sigh, "Fine. But you have to go talk to him," Yoru pointed to the guy with black hair.

"Fine," Kai stated, walking up to him. "So, what's your name?" She asked him. What a wonderful first question.

"Kiba," He answered looking at her with interest in his eyes.

"Cool name. I'm Kai," Kai greeted, putting her hands in her pocket. "So how about my pack **(yes she's allowed to say 'my pack' since she's second-in-command)** joins your pack?"

Kiba just looked at her, "I thought she was the leader?"

"Yoru is, but I'm her second-in-command so I can make choices for the pack just as much as she can. So how about it Kiba?"

"Fine," Kiba stated, looking over to Yoru. "But I think we should know more about each other first. So who's in your pack?"

Kai just shrugged, looking over to the pack that she belonged to. "Our leaders name is Yoru and the guy who keeps hitting on her is Yukio and the one who just stares into space is Raion. Yukio and Raion are twins and Raion is blind."

Yoru growled at Kai when she said he was blind since it usually makes Raion upset, but he didn't hear.

"So what about your pack?" Raion asked Kiba, searching for Kai since she usual helps him. Kai reached out to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him over to the others.

"The little kids Toboe, the guy with white hair is Tsume, the black haired girl is Blue, the orange hair kid is Hige, and you know me as Kiba." Kiba introduced everyone that was in his pack. "Alright, well let's get going now."

Yoru and the other followed Kiba and his pack with everyone falling into step with everyone. Kiba, Kai, and Raion made up the first row, followed by Hige and Blue who were hand-in-hand. Next came Toboe and Yukio and finally Tsume and Yoru made up the back of the group on their way into the city.

"So, Kiba, do you know how to get to Paradise?" Kai asked the leader of their newly formed pack.

"Doesn't every wolf?" He returned her question with another question. Kai shrugged at him, "I guess…"

-Hige and Blue-

Hige was walking with his hand in Blue's as they talked about the newly formed pack. "So what do you think of the new wolves?" Hige asked Blue who was just staring at the rode ahead of her.

"I think they're nice. What about you?" Blue asked, looking over at her mate.

"I guess they are nice, but I think that they might prove a problem." Hige responded in a low voice so they others wouldn't hear.

Blue just shrugged at him, letting silence fall between the two of them.

-With Toboe and Yukio-

….Silence…..

-With Tsume and Yoru-

"So your name is Tsume?" Yoru asked trying to make small talk, but he wouldn't talk much.

Tsume just nodded at her, looking at Yoru with interest shimmering in his yellow eyes.

"Don't you talk?" Yoru asked, turning her head to meet his gaze with a curious one. Tsume just shrugged at her, turning to look away because he was caught.

Yoru just sighed and continued to walk, but soon she lost her footing and almost tripped, but Tsume caught her in his arms. Yoru stiffened a little, feeling him under her. The two quickly released each other and continued walking. Yoru had a blush on her face and Tsume just looked uncomfortable. Why had he done that? He wondered to himself, looking over at the pinkly tinted cheeks of the girl beside him. He had never cared about anyone before, but now he had the urge to…weird… He wondered if she felt the same, but probably not… Well I guess he was just going to have to find out, ne?

**Alright this chapter was rushed and was horrible, but I still want reviews so please. Oh I wanted to add; I'm adding a new concept to this…the soulmate concept where, when you meet the right one, you just instantly fall in love with them. I'll explain further, but it comes from something you'll find out in the next chapter. So tomorrow chapter 3 should be out since I got no school till Monday! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I'm sorta out of ideas so updating will be slow, ne? Well here we go, and don't forget I will be explaining the soulmate concept to you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain, but I do own the pack of four.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** My Soulmate? part 1

The newly formed pack walked into the silent city in little groups to lessen the thought of them being a threat to the peaceful city. Kiba had gone with Kai since he insisted on it for some reason, but Kai didn't mind. She strangely felt drawn to the silent, scary, looking leader. It was weird, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe she'll just ask Yoru later when they were alone…well away from Yukio that is.

Raion had gone with Yukio and Toboe since Hige and Blue didn't want to be bothered because…well you know! They were a freakin' couple that wanted some freedom and alone time. Why do you think they wanted some alone time? So basically you could figure that Hige and Blue were together, so there goes talking about them.

So, in the end, you could only guess that Tsume and Yoru were together in the town. Neither of them cared much, but Yoru did want the silent guy in leather to talk more, so she pestered him about everything.

"Come on Tsume. You really should learn to talk more." Yoru whined to the guy beside her, pulling on his leather covered arm.

Tsume just looked down at the girl with annoyance written on his face. Yoru just rolled her eyes, looking away from him with anger etched into her features. Tsume sighed a little, not wanting to see her hurt, but not caring enough. But why would he think that way of this new wolf he just met. No one ever acted that way towards anyone before. Tsume turned his head away in that instant, looking at the shops as they searched for some food.

"Ah," An elderly woman called out, looking at the two. "What young love?"

Yoru blushed a deep scarlet red, obviously hearing the old woman's chatter about the two 'lovebirds'. Looking over her shoulder, Yoru saw that Tsume wasn't even looking at her. _'Good,'_ She thought, turning her head away from him with another angry expression on, even though she didn't feel angry in the least bit. But what could she do?

~Kiba and Kai~

Kiba and Kai had been walking around for a while in search of some place where the group could camp out for a while until they gathered some things and rested for a bit. All they needed was an abandoned house of some sort, or an old building, but they couldn't seem to find any in that description. Nothing that seemed to be allowing anyone into it, until they got to the outskirts of town, where they saw a looming building that was crumbling away at the sides, but looked stable enough for a couple wolfs.

"That's perfect," Kai stated sarcastically.

"Well it's the only thing we got," Kiba told her, walking over to the dark entrance.

"No shit Sherlock," Kai stated, walking with him into the building. On the inside was just about the same as the outside; old, dark, and a little broken. There was a dark, metal, railing that hung on the far back side of the warehouse that had broken steps on it. In the corners were cobwebs that shimmered in the moonlight, reflecting the spider that had settled on it. Near the floor were just some broken pieces of concrete that seemed to fit into certain spots on the floor that were left bare.

"This'll do," Kai stated, looking at Kiba to see he was still looking around. Kai sighed a little before grabbing his sleeve, "Come on. We have to tell the others where to go." Kiba nodded to her, allowing the black haired girl to drag him around.

~Raion, Yukio, and Toboe~

Raion stifled a yawn with his arm as his brother lead him through the town, along with Toboe, to where Kai and Kiba had told them to meet up at. He was dead tired with trying to find out how to get around without seeing. It was new to him, he would admit. He had never been born blind, but he became blind in a battle with Yukio for leader when they were still with their mother. In the end, Yukio had won, leaving his battered brother in the middle of the field with bleeding eyes that would never heal. That night was when Yoru and Kai had found him, sitting by himself in the woods that were still a luscious green shade with bushes and undergrowth. Raion still remembered that day and he would never forget it.

_Flashback_

_Raion sat in the middle of the woods, sulking at his own lose to his brother. What had he done wrong? He had trained harder than any wolf before him. He had gotten help from his father, but he still lost. Maybe it was because he was lanky and skinny with long legs while Yukio was big and brawny with stocky legs that showed muscle when he walked. All the female wolfs loved Yukio, but they all hated Raion. He could never understand why. He was kind, forgiving, and an equal in every way to his brother, yet everyone looked down at him like a pup. He hated it, he hated them, he hated himself, and he hated the world. The world had only brought him pain and now, the world brought him darkness in two meanings of the word. He was blind now and he was an outcast. A nobody._

_Just then the sulking wolf was brought out of his haze by a twig snapping behind him. He instantly stood up, jumping at the sound, growling in the direction. But he couldn't see so it was useless. What he do to stop a hunter? He would surely be killed by his gun since he couldn't see anything._

_Even so, the outcast could still fight back, __**"Who's there?"**__ He growled in the direction and then sniffed the air. It didn't smell human, but rather of a wolf. He smelt the scent of brush and pines in the air along with the scent of a river, or flowing water. This made him relax a little, but not much. At least it was a wolf._

"_**It's okay,"**__ Came a soothing voice from the direction of the snapping twig. __**"I didn't mean to scare you."**__ The voice was calm and kind, trying to calm the young wolf down. Raion did, stalking off to sit in his previous position._

"_**Who are you?"**__ Raion asked, looking over his shoulder, even though he knew he couldn't see who it was._

_Raion heard shuffling and then he felt a wolf walk over to him, placing their tail on his shoulder in reassurance._

"_**My name is Yoru. What's yours?"**__ The wolf called Yoru stated, taking her tail off of his shoulder._

"_**Raion,"**__ Raion simple stated, wanting to know what this female wolf looked like. Maybe she was a part of his pack, but she didn't smell like it._

"_**Nice name. Well, I only came over here to ask what happened to you. You have blood crusted on your eyes."**__ The new comer stated, letting her tongue lap at his wounds. Raion whimpered, pulling away from her. __**"Does it hurt?"**__ She asked and Raion nodded to her. __**"I'm sorry,"**__ She stated._

_Raion felt bad in that moment, not wanting to make the only person who cared for him right now mad. __**"No, it's okay, I don't mind."**__ Raion shuffled over until he was sitting very close to the she-wolf. So close that their pelts brushed up against each other as they breathed._

"_**So what did happen to you?"**__ The she-wolf, Yoru, stated, resuming her lapping at his eyes like a mother wolf would do to her cub. Why would she want to do that to a scrawny weakling like him?_

_Raion sighed, feeling the lapping getting softer on his eye. __**"It happened in a fight for the leadership against my brother."**__ Once he said that he felt the wet, gentle, tongue leave his eye completely, followed by a gasp._

"_**I can't believe it. You have to come with me!"**__ Raion could hear the frantic pacing as she stood up, nudging him up with her._

"_**Naze?" **__Raion asked her, standing up beside her to have her placing her tail on his neck to lead him. He followed the odd she-wolf, not knowing where he was going, but knowing that he could trust her._

_End Flashback_

That was how he ended up in Yoru's pack along with Kai. He hadn't meet Kai that night, but he did meet her in the morning when he had woken up with still sightless eyes. After that Yukio had joined the group after the whole pack died beside him. Raion was glad he was okay, but still mad about his eyesight being taken by the claws of his brother.

By the time Raion had exited his thoughts of the past, he noticed that they had stopped in front of something. He could sense others around him and soon he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from his brother. He knew that hand belonged to Yoru since he had known her gentle touch for a long time. Raion had now wondered if she had only pitied him because of what he had told her, but he could sense that Yoru was just always gentle.

"Are you okay Raion?" Yoru asked, gentle sitting him down, probably inside the building.

Raion nodded to her. He knew why she was asking. She had never really trusted Yukio that much, let alone with the one he had cause pain to in the past.

"Good," He heard Yoru sigh before talking her place to sit next to him.

~Out of blind POV~

It was dark out by the time the group of wolves made their way into the warehouse they called home for a while. Everyone was stifling yawns as they went and curled up for the night. It was cold so they ended up in a big huddle, most of them cuddling with someone. Hige and Blue were cuddled in a tight ball, Yukio was trying to get closer to Yoru, but she kept pushing him away, so he went to sleep on his own. Yoru had curled up next to Raion with her hand placed on his shoulder; she had always cared for the blind wolf more than anyone. She loved him, yes, but as a sister, not a mate. Kiba had gone to sleep as well, curling up on his own. Kai followed suit, but wasn't fully asleep since she wanted to talk to Yoru. Toboe had curled up somewhere and Tsume just sat near an open window thinking about everything.

~A few hours later~

Kai opened her eyes, searching for her leader in the dark but to no avail. Even with her super vision she couldn't see her, so she relayed on the sent. Her leader always smelled different from everyone else. She had a river scent to her while everyone else had an earthy, mild scent to them. Of course Kai was different from them; she had a flower scent to her, along with the earthy scent. Everyone else smelled the same though, except for her, Yoru, and Blue. Blue had a scent that was mixed with earth, human, gun powder, and a dog scent.

Anyways, Kai followed the scent of the river and soon found her leader, curled up with Raion right beside her. Kai didn't even bother changing to a wolf so she just prodded her leader's side with her favorite pokes that she used. Yoru jumped up in surprise, about ready to attack Kai, until she saw who it was.

"Kai," Yoru hissed at her, but Kai shushed her, pulling her to her feet. Kai looked around and waved for her leader to follow, which she did. Soon the two stood outside of the warehouse with the crescent moon hanging over their heads.

"What is it Kai?" Yoru whispered/hissed at her second-in-command.

"I have to talk to you," Kai simple stated, looking around her.

"About what?"

"About why I always think about Kiba," Kai hissed at her leader, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You too?" Yoru asked, looking at Kai with shock.

"Huh?" Kai asked clearly confused now.

"I keep thinking about Tsume," Yoru answered, speaking lower since she knew Tsume wasn't too far away; or asleep for that matter.

"So," Kai inquired, "Do you know what's going on?"

Yoru nodded to her before talking, "In my old pack there was always a myth going on about the 'soulmate'. All the wolves would walk around saying, 'Oh this she-wolf just found her soulmate.' I never understood until I went to see my mother, along with my brothers and sisters. Since I was supposed to be mated to the leader of the pack, I never got to see them anymore. When I went there, I asked about the 'soulmate', and my mother explained to me that the 'soulmate concept' has something to do with them being made for you. Your other half, or the one you care for most and will always love. You can always tell you found your 'soulmate' when you first see them and every time you think it's about them. It works the opposite way as well. Your 'soulmate' will always think of you as well."

Kai nodded at her. So Kiba was her 'soul…mate…'? "Eto," Kai started to say, "How do you find out if the one you think of is thinking of you?"

Yoru shrugged, "I'm not sure. My mom never explained that far to me since the leader of the pack came looking for him 'mate'." With that Yoru left Kai to her thoughts and curled back up next to Raion. Not too soon after, Kai followed her and actually fell asleep for the night, but little did they know that Tsume and Kiba had heard everything.

'_Soulmates huh?' _They both thought before going to sleep for the was going to get interesting.

* * *

**Okay, what did you guys think? Do you understand the 'soulmate concept' now? If not message me and I'll tell you. The next chapter will be out soon! Yes this chapter is in two parts so please wait! Fluff most likely in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I'm so happy! Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain for the last time!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** My Soulmate? Part 2  
_The Second part for Soulmates._

T'was the next the morning for the wolves, and the nine wolves looked out of their makeshift shelter to see that a light snow had fallen during the night. Stretching, Hige spoke first.

"I'm hungry," The orangey-red haired wolf spoke, earning a sigh from everyone but Blue.

"How about Kai and Raion go?" Yoru suggested. Kai looked to Raion, whom was just standing there. She just gave a nod to the group, and grabbed the blind wolf's hand, his pale blue eyes going straight to Kai's green ones. The others watched as Kai led Raion outside their temporary shelter to go look for food.

~Kai and Raion~

Walking down a not too busy street, Kai fixed a piece of her black hair that fell in front of her face while she led Raion down the area. Raion was not uncomfortable around Kai, as the two had as good as a relationship as himself and Yoru; the same with Kai and Yoru.

"Smell anything good?" Kai asked Raion, fixing the black tie that lay on her white dress shirt. Raion just shook his head, his timber-wolf colored hair shaking slightly. His left hand was a loose fist that laid on his blue jeans.

"I guess we can go further than," Kai spoke, leading Raion again, as he seemed a little dazed. "You okay?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh….yea," Raion silently replied. He was really thinking about how he met with the female wolf known as Kai.

_Flashback_

_It was a quiet, serene morning after that hurt wolf was taken in by the she-wolf he had just met. The quiet was peaceful to the duo, but was short lived for the bushes were moving, making both wolves to prick their ears._

"_**Who's there?"**__ Yoru growled in the direction of the rustling bushes as Raion had assumed._

"_**Relax Yoru, it's only me,"**__ Came a voice that was mixed with annoyance and tiredness. Then came more rustling of underbrush as pads hit the floor, walking over to the pair._

"_**So how was hunting?"**__ Raion heard Yoru ask the wolf who had just joined them._

"_**Oh, I don't know. Considering that I don't have a kill with me, how do you think?"**__ The she-wolf stated with sarcasm dripping through each word._

_Raion heard Yoru sigh, followed by shuffling next to him, __**"Well, could you at least take Raion to the river nearby while I look for kill."**__ That was followed by more rustling as Yoru left the small clearing. _

_Raion didn't move. He didn't know who this wolf was, but if Yoru had left him with her, then she couldn't be too bad. He did, however, scent the air, and what he smelt was a hint of earth, overpowered by an oceanic smell, as well as a sweet scent that must have belonged to a "sweet alyssum", for it had a honey scent to it._

"_**What's your name?"**__ The she-wolf asked, making the blind wolf jump slightly, turning his pale eyes in the direction he had thought to belong to her._

"_**Raion,"**__ He answered, sitting up from his spot where he was lying, still trying to figure the wolf out. Besides the sweet scents that distinguished a wolf from another, she smelled of annoyance, which was weird to him._

_The she-wolf shuffled, possibly standing up, __**"Come on. I might as well take you for a bath, you smell, no offence."**__ Raion blinked his blind eyes, standing up and following her. He smelled? _

_He was confused and he sniffed himself to find that he did indeed smell. His fur was surrounded by the metallic scent of blood that had dried and crusted onto his fur along with mud that had plastered itself onto his timber fur._

_~20 minutes later~_

_Raion emerged from the shallow river, shaking his fur out, making drops hit the wolf._

"_**Oi!"**__ She exclaimed, padding away from the dripping wet wolf._

"_**Ya know,"**__ Raion stated after shaking himself somewhat dry, __**"You never told me your name."**_

"_**Kai,"**__ The she-wolf simply stated, padding over to the blind wolf and laying a tail on his neck, leading him back to the clearing where Yoru was with what smelled like a boar for lunch, making both wolves mouths water. _

_End Flashback_

"…ion…Raion," A voice called to the blind wolf, causing him to jump slightly. His head turned to the familiar voice of Kai. Taking in her scent again, the honey flowery scent along with the small earth scent, Raion seemed to remember that her ocean scent had slowly faded over time while with the pack.

"Yes?" He replied to the female he couldn't see.

"You've been spacing out for a while now. You sure you're okay?" Kai spoke to him, still holding his hand.

"Yea, I'm fine. Did you find anything?"Raion asked the she-wolf.

"Bread…" Kai stated.

"Okay… Let's go back," Raion suggested. Though he couldn't see it, Raion had a feeling that there was an evil smile on the girl's face as she began to lead him back to the temporary home.

~Back "home"~

"We're back," Kai called to the group of wolves. They all looked to the black-haired female and Raion, whom just stood quietly behind her.

"Welcome back," Kiba greeted the two. Kai held up two loaves of bread.

"Bread?" Yukio asked, kind of annoyed with the choice of food Kai and Raion got.

"If you don't want it, go get some food yourself you ass," Kai barked at the sandy-haired wolf. Yukio shut his mouth from this, making Kai feel a sense of satisfaction.

"I'll split it," Yoru suggested, walking up to Kai, who handed her the bread. Splitting one loaf into four pieces, Yoru gave one piece to Kiba, Tsume, Raion and Blue first. Splitting the next loaf into four, she gave one to Toboe, Kai, herself, and Yukio. Hige looked around as he didn't have any bread.

"What about me?" Hige asked.

"Starve," Kai and Yoru spoke at the same time, glaring at the he-wolf.

"Why?" Hige complained.

"You're fat. Fat-ass." Kai mumbled so the fatty couldn't hear her while Yoru spoke,

"You eat too much."

"Do not!" Hige yelled.

"Hige, I'll share with you," Blue said, breaking her piece of bread in half. Hige thanked her, before eating the bread in a split second.

"Fat-ass…" Kai mumbled as she ate her piece of bread, sitting next to Raion, who clearly heard her, and snickered silently as Kai quietly sang "I'm a little teapot, short and stout…"

"Was there anything going on in town, Raion?" Tsume asked the blind wolf.

"Not that I know of…" Raion spoke, embarrassed that he had spaced out.

"Here's my handle, here's my spout…When I get all steamed up, I just shout…"

"Should we head out?" Yukio asked.

"Tip me over and pour me out…I am a very special pot; it is true…"

"We could…" Yoru sighed.

"Is there anything you want to do?" Kiba asked the group.

"Here is an example of what I can do; I can turn my handle into a spout; Tip me over & pour me out..."

"There's nothing of interest in this town right? So why don't we continue to look for Paradise?" Blue suggested.

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here's my handle, here's my spout. When I get all steamed up, I just shout. Tip me over and pour me out…"

"DAMN IT Kai! Stop singing!" Hige barked at the green-eye she-wolf.

"Why? It's dedicated to you, fatty." Kai replied, "This song totally describes you. Maybe they made it with you in mind."

"I am not short!" Hige growled.

"So you're saying you're not stout?" Kai asked nonchalantly.

"I'm not stout!" Hige yelled.

"Chubby?"

"GRR!"

"See, just like in the song. 'When I get all steamed up, I just shout~'" Kai sang the lyrics with a teasing voice.

"Kai, stop," Yoru told the she-wolf over Raion's continuous snickers.

"You too Hige," Toboe said, "We shouldn't fight."

"Why do I have to stop? It's not my fault that song is so accurate," Kai replied with innocence.

"I don't know why I think about her…" Kiba mumbled, "Stupid soulmate stuff..."

"What?" Kai said suddenly, hearing the male's words. Kiba stiffened.

"Wait a minute, you just said..!" Yoru claimed an awkward silence.

"Did you eavesdrop on us!" Kai spoke, her face turning a bright red.

"N-no!" Kiba replied quickly his face pink.

"You jerk!" Kai called, grabbing the pitiful spider that had been sitting innocently on its web, and throwing it at the wolf. Kiba caught it and let it go on the ground. It crawled away quickly, not wanting to be in this.

"Kai calm down!" Yoru called to Kai, who was really pissed off at the moment. Yoru's face was pink too, as she had been part of that soulmate conversation the other night.

"What kind of conversation did you have?" Yukio asked with interest. However, he quickly shut his mouth as he earned two ultra-death glares from both Yoru and Kai at the same time.

"Tsume heard it too…" Kiba mumbled, causing Tsume's face to turn dark red on his tanned skin.

"What?" Yoru yelled in disbelief, looking towards the one who she thought of with bright red cheeks.

"I-I did no such thing," Tsume stammered, trying to calm the red faced girl. He wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or she was so angry she was about to kill him. Stupid Kiba…

"Sure you didn't!" Yoru exclaimed, picking up a concrete pebble that was by her foot, throwing it at the wolf.

"Yoru!" Tsume called out, watching the two she-wolves stomp away with Raion right by their sides. He had lost too much in his life to let her go now, so he followed with Kiba staying behind.

* * *

**Yay! Review please! Oh and this chapter was mainly written by Chibi-Onee-Chan, except for the flashback and the end!**

**Chibi-Onee-Chan: Yay! I got credit xD Review this story please! R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, well here's chapter 5!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**My Soulmate? Part 3

The trio stomped through the city, earning looks from all the humans who were either shopping, eating, or doing something. The three-well actually the two since Raion is just being dragged-just wanted to get away from the two who they had thought about for two days. The two had hoped that the Kiba and Tsume would never find out that they liked them or of the soulmate concept, but that had all been ruined. They had eavesdropped on them and knew of everything from the concept terms to the part where the two confessed to each other about thinking of them.

"Where are we going?" Raion asked, just being led by Kai who had his hand.

"Anywhere," Yoru sighed to him as they continued their trek through the city. Soon after, they stopped at a small clearing on the opposite side of town. It was a marble colored place that was broken a bit in places like the poor city it was in. Even so, it was a good place for them to sit and think, so Yoru took Raion's hand from Kai's and led him to a place where he could sit. Once he was sitting down, Kai took her place on his right side and Yoru on his left.

"Why did you two leave?" Raion asked the two, breaking the nice, peaceful, quiet between the three.

"Because Raion," Yoru simple stated. The blind kid just nodded his head, looking straight ahead of him. He didn't understand, but then again, he didn't understand much about anything with being blind and all.

It was silent between them as the two she-wolves thought about what had happened. They hadn't meant to be extremely mad, but it just came out that way. Secretly, Yoru knew she was happy that Tsume knew. She had wanted him to know that she thought about him, but it sort of backfired in their face.

"Yoru?" The trio heard a voice behind them that was panting. They all turned around and Yoru's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"T-Tsume…?" Yoru mumbled, standing up along with Kai and Raion.

"C-can I talk to you?" Tsume stuttered a little; quite uncomfortable with telling his "soulmate" he hadn't meant to pry and that it was an accident.

Yoru blinked, starting to blush a deep crimson. It was still a touchy subject for her. "Sure," Yoru finally mumbled, following the gray haired man to a private place in the clearing.

Once they got there they both sat down, Tsume leaning against a tree and Yoru just sitting cross-legged in front of him. They didn't share words however: they just both searched each other's eyes, looking for something, but what they found was a barrier.

"I-I'm sorry," Tsume stated, not sure how to word his confession.

"What?" Yoru asked a little shocked that made her eyes widen a little.

Tsume watched her expression for a minute before replying. "I'm sorry for prying in your conversation. I didn't mean to do that, but I was interested. I mean, I've been thinking of you since I meet you and now… I just don't know what you think of me… damn… I'm wording this all wrong." Tsume shook his head, ducking it low so she wouldn't see him embarrassed expression.

"Tsume…" Yoru stated, taking one of his hands. Tsume raised his head in shock, but squeezed her hand lightly, indicating that she should continue. "I'm not mad. I wanted you to know, but I had no idea how to tell you. So, don't be sorry, I'm sorry. I should…" Yoru started to say but Tsume pressed his lips on hers.

Yoru's eyes widened for a split second, but soon she melted into the kiss, moving to sit in his lap. With that movement it deepened the kiss and they moved their lips against each other's, not wanting to stop for air, but having to. So they did and stared into each other's eyes, seeing raw emotions in them.

Yoru smiled, pecked Tsume's lips, and leaned against his chest. It was finally out in the open with them. They could finally show their emotions for each other to themselves and everyone else. Now the only thing waiting was Kai and Kiba, but that could wait until Kai cooled off for a day.

* * *

**Okay, short, I know. But I decided to just make this one mainly Yoru and Tsume.**

**BTW: The next chapter is called My Soulmate? Part 4 (there are only 4 parts. I promise~!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, soulmate part 4 is done! Yay! Anyways, on with the story~!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** My Soulmate? part 4 ***Final part***

It was beginning to get late when Tsume, Yoru, and Raion decided to head back to the others. Kai had told the trio that she wanted to stay behind. She had a few things to think about, one of them including Kiba and the whole soulmate concept that was haunting her every thought. It fogged her mind and made her head throb every time it came up. It was nerve racking and thought breaking. It killed her and Kai hated the thought that her 'soulmate' poked his head in on her conversation with her leader.

Sighing, a loud, annoyed sigh, Kai walked down the alley way which had been her walking spot for a few good minutes. She didn't care where she was going, nor did she care that people were watching her as she kicked a rock angrily. **(Poor rock. I think Kai likes to us innocent things as weapons.)** She just wanted to clear her head of all thoughts and cleanse it of any bad ones that may enter unwanted.

Kai looked up in the darkening sky, reminiscing about how she had come to meet her leader, Yoru.

_Flashback_

_It was a warm, sunny, day as a young, jet black wolf cub walked with her mother. She was only about 6 weeks old and was now getting used to her surroundings that she was now just getting used to. She had only just emerged from the cave with her brother, Kage, just moments ago. _

_They were both trotting happily beside their mother, both of their jet black fur brushing up against one another's._

_"__**Mommy,**__" Kage called out, his white muzzle pulled back in a wolfy grin._

_"__**Yes Kage?**__" Their mother asked, turning her black and white dappled head to look at her cubs._

_"__**Where are we going?**__" Kai asked cheerfully for her brother, bouncing in her spot and bumping into Kage, making them both fall in the dried grass that crinkled under their light weights._

_Their mother chuckled at their silly antics, "__**You're going to see the pack.**__"_

_**~~Change to a scene about a year later~~**_

_Kai stood in the middle of a snowy field with her jet black paws planted in the ground and large, circle shaped green eyes. She was looking at a crimson soaked clearing. The snow was a deep red shade and there were multiple wolves lying in the deep snow, dark pools forming around their bodies. _

_"__**Wh-why?**__" Kai whimpered, crawling over to her brother who was breathing still. His breaths were shallow and carefully taken for he had a small gash in the side of his ribs, which pained him with every breath._

_"__**K-Kai,**__" Kage called out in a raspy voice that sounded distant to his distraught sister._

_"__**N-nani?**__" Kai asked, her green eyes filled with worry for her brother._

_"__**Live on Kai. Protect those close to you and never forget to live on**__." __**(Code Geass moment, sorry.)**__ Kage's words had replayed in his sister's head as his last moments faded away._

_**~~A couple days later~~**_

_Kai sat in the middle of a field with water flowing from the mouth of a rock. It was light out, but Kai barely noticed. Her thoughts were elsewhere: to a place where her and her family lived: her imagination. _

_Just then, something interrupted the young she-wolf's thoughts. It was the sound of paws padding up to her. Rushed, light, paw steps that Kai had to strain to hear it, but she could._

_"__**Oi!**__" One of the three wolves that had padded up to her called out. It was a gray wolf with beady black eyes._

_"__**Who are you?**__" Another wolf called out. The second one was white wolf with gray spots and yellow eyes._

_Kai didn't bother answering the wolves; she just stared at them with blank, green, eyes. She cared little for their stupid questions. She only wanted to be left alone._

"_**Hey!**__" The gray wolf growled. "__**We asked a question and now answer it.**__" _

_Kai just turned her green, distant, eyes on the snarling wolf. She couldn't be bothered with them. She just wanted to be left alone with her distant thoughts that plagued her, making her head throb in agonizing pain._

"_**Answer,**__" The gray wolf snarled, going to lunge at her but a russet colored wolf stopped him._

"_**Enough.**__" She snarled at the aggravated duo. "__**We weren't sent to kill another wolf.**__"_

"_**But she's on our territory.**__" The gray wolf snarled, trying to walk around her._

_The russet wolf growled, baring her white teeth that were slick with saliva. "__**Don't push me Ty.**__"_

_The gray wolf, called Ty, backed off with his ears laid flat against his large head. Ty whimpered slightly, "__**But Yoru.**__"_

_Yoru, the russet wolf, growled, snapping her jaws at him before turning towards Kai, speaking directly to her, "__**So what brings you to these woods?**__"_

_Kai only shrugged to the kind wolf, not wanting to speak for her tears might spill over her eyes __**(yes wolves cry)**__. She had swallowed them since she saw her brother's battered body in the clearing that was her home._

"_**Yoru, stop conversing with that wolf that doesn't want to speak,**__" The white wolf calmly stated, walking over to Yoru and pressing his body to hers. Yoru just glared, dancing away from the white wolf with ease._

"_**No. It's my choice correct, leader?**__" Yoru asked, sneering at the title leader. The leader growled before huffing away with Ty on his tail, leaving the two she-wolves alone. Once the two other wolves were out of sight, Yoru turned her russet head over to the jet black wolf._

"_**Now we can talk alone.**__" Kai turned her head to the other wolf, wondering why she even bothered with her. "__**I've wanted to get away from my pack and I think you might be the way out. Want to become a pack with me?**__" Yoru smiled a wolfy grin at Kai who just looked on with a seldom expression that showed nothing. _

_Noticing that the loner didn't say anything, Yoru cocked her head slightly to the side in question. "__**What's wrong?**__"_

_Kai just shook her head, standing up and brushing her pelt off, making the slick fur shine. "__**I'm in,**__" Before Yoru could say anything Kai walked off into the woods, calling over her shoulder, "__**My name's Kai by the way.**__"_

_End Flashback_

Kai sighed at the distant memory, remembering the sight of her brother before he died. She wished he still lived. He had grown into a nice, well-muscled wolf before he died at the age of two. Not risking the chance of crying and howling in a mourn howl, Kai changed her thoughts to a happier place: the adventures that pack had been on together for about a year since now.

"Kai," Someone called out to the thinking around in a spurt of curiosity, Kai saw Kiba standing behind her with a calm look on his face. Kai's eyes narrowed into slits at the sight of the very wolf she was angered at. Growling, Kai wished she could turn into her wolf form and run away as fast as she could, but it wasn't possible in a city of this stature. There were just too many people around to witness a wolf and expose them to the hunters around here that were bent on killing off every wolf for one reason to another.

"Please," Kiba stated** (O.O first time Kiba said "please")**, "Just let me explain."

Kai growled again, backing away some until she bumped into a solid object. Whipping around to face the person that dare enter her path she saw it was a hunter with a gun at the ready. Eyes wide, Kai back up a little, recognizing the familiar face of her packs killer.

Kai's head throbbed in that instant with heart wrenching memories of the day Kai returned home from her favorite spot that she liked to think about that day's event. The day her family died off.

Kai couldn't pay any attention to the man in front of her. Her mind was scorching with the horrific images of the red, snow filled clearing where her family lay in motionless heaps. The only thing she did notice was the agonizing pain that shot through her arm and the red, thick liquid that fell from her forearm.

Gasping a little, Kai fell to her knees, gripping the injured arm as Kiba jumped over her in his pure white wolf form, gripping at the hunter's neck and biting down, filling his mouth with crimson that poured from the wound.

Once Kiba was sure that the man was dead, he leaped off of him and walked over to Kai a little cautious, forgetting about the motionless man who had a blank expression on his face.

"**Are you okay?**" Kiba asked, not even bothering to change back into a human. Kai shook her head, in too much pain to come back with a smart reply. "**Come on let's get back to the others.**" Once Kiba's statement left his mouth he changed back to his human self, picking the bleeding girl into his arms. Kai grumbled lightly at the shocking pain that shot through her arm as she got comfortable in Kiba's arms.

Kiba ran at a semi-fast speed all the way to the warehouse, not taking any major roads just in case any other hunters were in the area that could harm them, let alone running into the questioning looks from everyone why there was a bloody girl in his arms.

After a few short minutes that seemed to drag on to Kai, they finally reached the warehouse where Kiba gently placed her on a soft spot on the ground that was cover in moss that grew in the center of the room. Everyone came over to the battered girl and Yoru began lapping at her wound in wolf form, her russet head bowed slightly, shielding her eyes. Raion stood there in wonder about what was going on as Yukio murmured the condition Kai was in. Tsume stood next to Toboe who looked shocked and sad at the same time. Kiba, on the other hand, was gathering herbs to help stop the bleeding and kill any infections before they began.

Soon, Yoru stopped lapping at her wound and changed into her human form, leaving the mending to Kiba.

Kiba blinked at the other packs leader in question. "I don't know how to heal a shot wound."

Yoru just lowered her green eyes, turning her attention to the shot wound on Kai's arm. She gently lifted up a leaf and ground it up before rubbing it on Kai's wound. Kai winced as the juices entered her flesh wound, healing it as it did so. Yoru then picked up some other fluffy thing and handing it to Kai, telling her to eat it. Kai complied and ate the bitter tasting stuff, swallowing it anyways.

"You need to rest Kai." Yoru stated, walking away from her friend as she closed her eyes, getting the rest she needed. In fact, they all needed rest so they all paired up for the night. Tsume and Yoru curled up next to each other in wolf form and Raion followed. Yukio was stuck with Toboe and Kiba curled up with Kai. They all fell asleep for the night, waiting for morning when they were to leave.

* * *

**Okay R & R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I haven't been around for a while, not that many people read this one anyways…  
So, here's the next chapter **_**and**_** another story I shall be adding whenever I feel like it for **_**Wolf's Rain**_**! Here's the summary and title!**

"**Running": Running through the woods is never a safe task, especially when wolf's live there and you don't know you are one. **

**It's a romance/adventure story for Tsume! Or Kiba…or Toboe…haven't really figured it out, so review and tell me who!**

**Anyways, on with the story before I ramble on too much. Ehehehehe.  
Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Wolf's Rain**_**. Only the OC's!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Traveling Days part 1

The next morning, the sun rose lowly in the sky, basking everything with its honey colored rays to warmth. Everything except for the snowy covered grounds and the shivering wolfs that were running through the white, powdery substance.

The newly formed pack had left early that morning, running under the cover of darkness.

"**Yoru!"** Yukio called out to his leader. **"Stop running so fast will ya! Kai's still hurt ya know!"**

Yoru simply turned her head, growling at him before continuing her fast run, her auburn tail swaying behind her as well as a puff of white powder.

Kai growled slightly, noticing her friend and leaders stubborn behavior. She never acted this way to us! Any of us. Not even when she was upset about her pack when they tried to search for her. This was just down right not like her at all.

"**Yoru!"** Kai howled out, picking up her pace, ignoring the slight twitch from her shot wound. She reached her leader, stopping in front of her, snarling ever so slightly to bring Yoru to a stop as well as the rest, who watched with interest as Kai told her.

Yoru, knowing what was to come, pulled her ears back, letting them lie flat on her head, snarling at the second-in-command. **"What are you doing Kai?"**

Kai narrowed her eyes. **"We should be asking you that."** Noticing Yoru's shocked expression, Kai's eyes softened and she continued. **"You can't just run ahead of everyone else without even telling us why. What got into you? You're never like this Yoru."**

Yoru whimpered, letting down her angered expression for one of self-pity and self-sorrow. Yoru looked up, her eyes slightly shimmering with sadness. **"You're right Kai. I…I'm just really nervous about being in this place. Please forgive me?"**

Kai smiled a wolfish smile. **"Of course Yoru. Right guys?" **

The guys all nodded their heads, each giving her a gaze that she knew she was forgiven. And Tsume gave her something different. He padded over to her, nuzzling his head into her top coat before reaching her soft and fluffy under coat.

"**You're forgiven."** Tsume murmured out, sniffing her coat. Yoru simply tilted her head, nuzzling him back, licking his cheek.

The others looked on with soft gazes, but soon that was ruined by Yukio, who just had to say something.

"**You know what I don't understand, is how something could get Yoru this nervous. I mean, we all know her right, and she's always the calm on that never lets anything get to her." **

Yoru removed her face from Tsume's soft undercoat, looking at Yukio with soft eyes. **"You're right Yukio. But, it's just that…uh…well…I can't really explain it. It's just that…uh…" **

And before Yoru could finish, someone beat her to it. And that someone had a gruff voice and sneered it at the young female wolf.

"**That you're afraid your old wolf pack would find you since you're on our territory. Right Yoru?" **

Yoru whipped around, growling at whoever stood there. A silver wolf stood behind her, narrowed gold eyes looking directly at Yoru.

"**Long time no see, Yoru."**

Yoru growled, the furs on her neck and back standing on edge. **"Hayate…" **

"**Missed me?" **

"**Hardly,"** Yoru growled out, pulling her ears against her head in a threatening manner.

"**Now, now Yoru. You really shouldn't be so hostile towards us. You are on **_**our**_** territory after all."**

Yoru growled, stepping forward but Kiba stopped her, stepping forward and speaking out. **"Sorry for intruding. We will leave as soon as possible. Just let us pass by."**

Hayate looked thoughtful for a bit, thinking over the information. **"Fine. But two of my members are going with you. Sho, Taiki, take them to the edge of the territory." **The two walked forward, one a large black wolf with a white chest and the other a red wolf with black paws. Hayate stopped them before they could walk forward, speaking to them shortly before dismissing them. **"Now, Yoru, do have a good day. I hope you visit soon."** And with that, he turned around, taking a silver wolf with him.

Sho and Taiki stepped forward as their leader left, motioning Kiba and the group to follow them. The large group moved, walking quickly with the two, keeping a good pace. After a couple minutes, they reached the imaginary border of their territory. Sho and Taiki stopped.

"**This is where we leave you. Right over there is a cave. On your way back, do try to stay away from our territory."**

The two began to walk away, but Yoru stopped them. **"Have you guys seen my brother?"**

Taiki glanced over his shoulder, looking at her for a second. **"No. He left not too long after you. But you may see him through your journey."** His green eyes held a mischievous glint as he turned his large head, walking away with Sho trailing behind him, leaving Yoru there with a confused look, her head cocked to the side slightly.

"**Yoru!" **Yukio called out to the thoughtful wolf.

"**Hm?"**

"**Let's get going! It's getting late and I wanna rest!"**

Giving one last, long, glance at the two wolves, Yoru turned and jogged towards her new family, her new pack as they ran to the cave. They all walked in together, looking around the cave, noticing a huddled up figure lying at the back. The figure raised its head, gazing at the group with hazel eyes, making Yoru gasp.

"**Kenichi?"**

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter sucked and was mainly about Yoru.  
Just as an idea, I feel like I should re-write this whole story. I don't really like it much and how I rushed the relationships or anything. What do you guys think?  
Next chapter should be out whenever I get it done. And it will probably be more about Yoru. And then after that it will be about Yukio and Raion. **


End file.
